You Are Not Alone
by Brian Powell
Summary: Guess what Tails has been doing after Cosmo was sacrificed to save the galaxy.


**You Are Not Alone (Tails x Cosmo One-Shot Valentines Day Special) Rated: K+**

_A/N: This is a pairing of Tails and Cosmo from Sonic X (2nd series). This songfic was inspired by Michael Jackson's 'You Are Not Alone.' Enjoy. _

It was a dark, starry night. A little fox creature, known to many as Tails, was sitting on a tree branch gazing at the stars with a vacant expression. Moments like this reminded him of the past events when he was in space with his friends and a very special creature he held deeply in his heart. Unfortunately, that very special creature was no longer with him.

_Another day has gone  
I'm still all alone  
How could this be  
You're not here with me  
You never said goodbye  
Someone tell me why  
Did you have to go  
And leave my world so cold_

It was days ago, when they were all in outer space. Tails was in command of a gigantic spaceship called the Blue Typhoon and was ready to destroy the enemy that caused many ruins in their lives but with one difficult problem. The enemy was on the verge on destroying the whole galaxy but Cosmo, a plant-like creature and Tails's most beloved, used her power to keep the enemy from unleashing his, making herself a sacrifice for the galaxy's safety. The little fox was too hesitant to kill her, confessing his love to her. But with Cosmo's encouraging words and everyone else's lives on the line, he had no choice to blast the enemy with the ship's cannon, destroying her also.

It was from that day onwards that he deeply regretted killing the creature he loved the most. From that point on, almost every night, he would fix his eyes on the stars. Not even his friends could cheer him up, despite that at times he puts on a happy face. No matter how many friends he had, he felt alone without her. As he continued gazing, he was thinking why Cosmo had to be the one to give herself up, why she could never be with him ever again. He asked himself these questions almost everyday even with the knowledge that she would never return to him because of her death. Despite still holding his vacant or happy expressions, everyone knew how depressed he was.

_Every day I sit and ask myself  
How did love slip away…_

Suddenly, he felt a couple of familiar hands touching his shoulders slowly. He became slightly startled at first but immediately calmed down after recognising the person touching him. He couldn't see her, but he knew that she was there… in her ghost form. He tried to hold her hand physically but his hand went through hers and inadvertently placed it on his chest, where the heart was placed within him.

She placed her head closer to his and whispered the words familiar to a song…

_Something whispers in my ear and says_

That You are not alone  
I am here with you  
Though you're far away  
I am here to stay

You are not alone  
I am here with you  
Though we're far apart  
You're always in my heart  
You are not alone  
He didn't know this but for last couple of days, the ghost form of Cosmo had been hearing the cries from Tails's heart. She was being asked to come and hold him in her arms. She heard the three words from him but they didn't come from his mouth. The three words sounded like whispers they were enough for her to hear them. Not allowing herself to let the one she held so closely to be deeply saddened for the rest of his life, she visited him in this time of depression.

She floated around him until she slowly floated to a tree branch, sitting down next to him and wrapped her arm around his waist. Although he couldn't feel her physically, he remembered what she looked like and how her skin felt like up close.

"Cosmo," Tails whispered sadly as he looked at the moon, feeling so ashamed that he couldn't face her.

"What's wrong, Tails?" she asked.

"I thought you will never come back to me… after what I did…"

"Tails," Cosmo replied as she slowly placed her hand on his furred face, stroking it gently like he was a pet. "You did what you had to do. I had to be sacrificed and no one could help that. You saved everyone from total chaos: your friends, your enemies, everyone. And I admire that in a person."

"Cosmo…" Tails said, with tears forming in his eyes, lowering his head in shame.

She gently clasped both sides of his head and brought it closely to hers. Curiosity filled his mind; he wondered what she was going to do. His question was answered as she pressed her lips onto his.

_You are not alone  
I am here with you  
Though you're far away  
I am here to stay_

You are not alone  
I am here with you  
Though we're far apart  
You're always in my heart

Tails felt the shocking delight in his heart and mind while feeling her kiss. After a short moment, she slowly moved her head away from him, still holding on to his soft furry face while showing a small red blush on her face. Tails also showed that he was blushing. "Does this mean you forgive me?" he asked.

"What's there to forgive, Tails? That kiss meant something, didn't it?" Cosmo asked in reply smiling as she kissed him again.

_You are not alone  
For I am here with you  
Though you're far away  
I am here to stay_

This time it was a longer kiss. Tails was convinced that the one he loved had forgiven him, and that she loved him too. They had their eyes close as they held each other closely while feeling the burning love and passion of their kiss.

_For you are not alone  
For I am here with you  
Though we're far apart  
You're always in my heart_

After what it seemed like hours, yet it actually had been minutes, he no longer felt the smoothness and sweetness of the kiss. Confused of what was going on, he opened his eyes and saw that she was no longer there. He looked up to the dark, starry sky. Though he was still crying tears of sadness, he was also crying tears of joy.

"In my heart, Cosmo, that's where you'll always be," he said. "I'm not alone anymore."

_For you are not alone_

END! 


End file.
